Ironically Speaking
by madwriter
Summary: A ripoff of American Dragon: Jake Long. But, with a completely different story line. You'll find many similarities and changes throughout the story nontheless....A MUST READ! When Rose discovers a secret, will she be able to take on her job as Huntsgirl?
1. Chapter 1

Rose walked quickly down the hall toward her first class-Mythology. As she turned the corner, she bumped into her good friend, Ashley. "Oops, I'm sorry." Said Rose.

"No prob, girl. Were are you headed?" Replied Ashley. Ashley stepped around Rose and started on her way, but turning around to talk to Rose as she walked.

"Oh, Mythology." Rose said, looking at her watch to check the time. '_Darn, Mr. Ross is going to KILL me if I'm late.' _Rose thought.

"Okay. Have fun! I'm off to Algebra Two. Later!" Ashley called as she walked away. Rose started on her way, also.

"Later!" She called.

Rose arrived a minute before Mr. Ross came through the door. "Ahh, I see you're early for once Ms. Dellums." Mr. Ross said as he set his book down on the wooden desk at the front of the room.

"I try, Mr. Ross." Rose smiled back. She hated getting yelled at, but for once, duty hadn't called this morning. Mythology, as usual, was as boring as watching grass grow. But, Rose was required to take it--ironically. After Mythology ended, as Rose walked through the classroom door, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Rose answered. the voice on the other end sounded very familiar. "Rose, there's a bit of a problem."

"I'm on it. Where at?" Said Rose, running now.

"Seattle, Washington." The voice said, confidently.

"I'm there." Rose said, at her locker. Rose hung up the phone and pulled out a box and opened it. Inside, was a ring. Rose pulled out the ring and placed it around her right index finger. _Bring it. _Rose thought, and slammed her locker shut.

The plane landed, and Rose trotted down the stairs. The sun was just about in the middle of the sky. In a dark alley, behind the Air Port, Rose adjusted the ring on her finger. Instantly, her clothes vanished and a dark 'stretchy' suit appeared; and a face cap went around her head- much like a Ninja Suit, except cooler. "How's the lucky jerk today?" Rose asked herself as she ran quickly through the alley. She had to be careful not to be seen--this was crucial.

The fenced in area Rose finally reached was dark and run down. To an ordinary person, it might even seem creepy. But not to Rose, she was born and trained to be fearless. She walked around, getting her bearings. There was a slight clatter.

"Not the quietest are you?!" Rose shouted toward the sound. A shadow leaped past her head and landed about ten feet behind her. Rose spun around. "Not the best athlete either!" Rose shouted again, taunting the figure. Rose reached into the belt around her waist and pulled out a small metal tube with caps on the end. "Hold still and let me finish you. I've got a History quiz in half an hour!" Rose said, and the tube extended and the caps popped off, and a red flame-like glow took its place. The figure disappeared and reappeared in a snake like form. "It's brought!" Snake figure yelled. Rose went to hit it, but missed and the light lit the figure up enough to reveal it's form--a dark Purple dragon. Rose swung again, and skimmed the dragon's neck.

"Mamma's got some mad skills!" The dragon yelled. The dragon breathed a quick flame and Rose fell to the ground.

----Okay, yes: It's a bit copied off of American Dragon: Jake Long. Only the basic things. The story line is completely different.

--------As always. REVIEW!!! (pulls gun off of reader's head), Please?


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon flew down to Rose's level to get a closer look. "I like to get a good look at my victims before I kick their can." The dragon said to Rose, who was lying on the ground. Rose was on her side with her arms at different angles. Like she was clutching a stuffed animal while lying in bed.

"That's something we have in common," Rose snapped, jumping up and whacking at the dragon. "I also have a bad habit of doing that!" The dragon flew back,but not fast enough. Rose's stick hit hard on the side of it's long body; leaving a slight burn where it hit.

"Fuzz! Girl, I had a feeling I hadn't taken you down yet." The dragon commented, looking at the burn. It quickly flew at Rose, aiming for her waist. Rose leaped out of the way and watched the dragon fly past her and landing in a pile of trash cans and a dumpster. The dragon climbed out, covered in garbage. "Gross!"

"One more thing, mess with me and I'll tear your life apart!" Rose said in a loud voice. Rose was directly in front of the Dragon as it climbed out of the mess it had gotten itself into. WHACK! The metal stick Rose was holding slammed into the Dragon's face, knocking it out cold. "Direct hit!" Rose cheered.

By now, the sun was getting ready to set. As Rose walked down the alley behind the Air Port, she once more adjusted her ring. The suit vanished and her regular clothes appeared. Flashy jeans and a graphic T-Shirt. With Sketcher's shoes to match. Rose's hair let itself down and recurled the strands that she had taken extra time to fix that morning. "Ahh. Normality. Now, I should call Ling to let him know the going-ons" Rose said to no one in particular. The cell phone was pulled out of her backpack that she left on the plane. BEEP, BEEP,BEEP--BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.

"Rose, how did it go?" The voice on the other end said. Rose sat down on the plane seat. "Very well, Master Ling. I have taken out the enemy."

"Ahhh. Very good. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one."

"Explain."

"Tell me about my latest enemy."

"That, I can not tell you over land line. I must see you in person." Master Ling replied.

"Very well. I will tell the pilot to tell him where to take me." Rose said, and got up and walked to the pilot's cabin.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." The Pilot shouted. Rose walked through the door, and took a seat next to the middle-aged man holding her life in his hands.

"Take me to Ling's Pet Supplies, I need to make a stop." Rose demanded. The Pilot looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Sweets. I would but there is no place to land the plane." Rose looked unaffected .

"I never said anything about landing, now did I?"...

Rose put on her backpack as the Flight Attendant opened the Plane's door.

"You sure you know what you're doing? You look a little unprofessional, no offense." The woman said, the look of concern in her eyes. The fear was flowing through her every word. Rose readied herself.

"No, lady. It's my first time."

"REALLY!! Oh, I CAN NOT let you do this."

"Duh, it was a joke." Rose said, as she jumped--to make sure the annoying attendant didn't stop her. The breeze felt like a

warm Spring day. Flowing through Rose's hair. The sensation of falling so quickly was like a High to her. Natural of course. The fear of getting hurt, or even killed didn't stop her. Rose was afraid of nothing. While others were afraid of breaking a nail, or failing a test; Rose didn't have time to take care of her nails, and she was smart: so there was no need to fear any of that. Nothing stood in the way for Rose. She wanted something, she made sure to get it. The earth seemed to be zooming in, at Rose's point of view. And the longer she was with out slowing down, the more fun she had. But, she knew she needed to slow down. SWOOSH. The parachute opened and immediately slowed the fast free fall down into a medium glide. "I hate this part. There's no butterflies, or fun. Now, I'm just waiting for it to be over." Rose told herself and she was about 100 feet above a skyscraper. Right now, she was in New York City, waiting to drop in front of her 'Master's' Pet Supply Store.

"How, did you arrive so quickly, young girl?" Master Ling said as he saw Rose drop from the sky. Right onto the side walk of busy New York City. Rose dropped her chute and walked it.

"I just dropped in to say hi." Rose said as she walked past the shelves of supplies in Mast Ling's Pet Supply Store. She walked past Master Ling and into the back of the store, behind the dark curtain-hiding the truth from every visitor. Master Ling followed Rose, as it was natural to see his student drop from the sky, not even expecting to see her for quite some time.

"I expected you to come by land." Master Ling said as he walked through the curtain.

"You know me Master. I come quickly when called on." Rose replied. Rose went to a book shelf and pulled out a big, leather bound book, that looked to be 100 years old. "Tell Me everything about him, from his history, to his current life." Master Ling pulled up a stool to the table where Rose placed the book.

Master Ling chuckled. " She started out w"

"She, that...that THING is a SHE!" Rose cried. Master Ling looked no furter than his own emotions. "Ahh, yes. Did you not notice?"

"No, I was kinda busy trying not to get burnt to a crisp." Rose snapped.

"I see. Anyway, she comes from a long line of dragons. All very talented. She was to be the very first Canadian Dragon. Protector of the magical creatures in Canada. Not too poor a job if you ask me. But, she is currently training to excel in her position. Not wanting to let anyone down." Master Ling commented. The book lay open, with a green glowing "video" like image floating above it. Obviously showing information about The Canadian Dragon.

"Really? Well, looks like _I_ am going to have to break that rule, now aren't I?" Rose murmurred, not realizing she was actually speaking aloud. Master Ling put his hand on Rose's arm.

"Perhaps you have forgotten your place, Young One. You are to capture only the dragons that put harm to us, and to our future plans. Not, the ones who happen to be passing through the neighborhood." Rose's eyebrows flew up.

"Then why did I meet with this dragon today? What's the point if she was just passing through?"

"You should have realized that long ago. She _was _just passing through. But also harming our future plans and ourselves." Mast Ling pointed out.

"_How_!?" Rose demanded. How could this dragon be putting harm on their kind, but not putting harm on their kind?

"You shall see in due time, Young Rose. Right now, you must get home. You have to got to get your homework done." Master Ling said, quickly changing the subject. Rose didn't reply, but simply walked out of the room, through the store and onto the sidewalk.

As Rose turned the corner she bumped into Ashley. "Oh! I am SO sorry." Rose said, as Ashley's books fell to the ground. Rose knelt to the ground to pick them up.

"It's okay, Rose. You didn't see me coming."

--------As always. REVIEW!!! (pulls gun off of reader's head), Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose handed Ashley her books and stepped out of her way. "I'm Sorry, again. I just got back from a hectic adventure. You wouldn't believe it." Ashley just smiled.

"I know how it goes. I go through the same thing all the time. Come to find out, I was just on a "hectic adventure", too." Ashley said, smiling. Ashley was always smiling. As far as Rose knew; if she didn't smile at some point, Rose never knew about it. Ashley's family was mostly the same. No different personalities. All caring and thoughtful, brain smarts included. Rose wondered how Ashley could handle being happy and kind all the time. There must have been something that made her angry, something that Ashley just couldn't handle being happy over. Something that Ashley didn't care about. But what could it be? Ashley had to have some way to let it all out. There must have been some way to release all the anger and unhappiness that bottled up over time. But what was it?

Rose stepped around Ashley. "I gotta go. Late for dinner." She waved good-bye as she walked away.

"Yeah, me too. My mom is going to kill me if I come home late again. I've been tied up somewhere every day this past week, and I can't afford to be late again." Ashley said, as she stared to walk forward.

Rose turned and walked home. When she got home, she put down her books and started toward the kitchen.

"Where have you been? Why weren't you home three hours ago?" Rose's Mom, Mrs. Dellums said. Rose cringed. '_I _ALWAYS_ get caught. How does she do it?_' She thought as she turned to face her mother.

"Oh, I uh…got tied up somewhere. Or else I would have been home much sooner. I'm really sorry, mom." Rose put on her sad face and looked at her mother.

"Oh….sad face," Rose nodded, still wearing her sad face. "Not buying it face." Mrs. Dellums said, pointing to her serious-looking face. Rose scowled. '_Great, she's on to me._' Rose looked at her mom; she was leaning over a pot of spaghetti. '_Perfect! Now is my chance. I can escape while she's not looking._' Rose acted like she did earlier that day, in Seattle, Washington. Before she met the 'Canadian Dragon', she was as quiet as a Panther. Now, it was her turn to be the Panther. She crept slowly, yet as fast a she could, up the stairs.

When Rose was growing up, she always liked to watch TV in the basement.

The only bad part is that her favorite shows came on after her bed time. So, while she tried to sneak down to the sound proof basement (another advantage to Rose when she was young and sneaking around at night), her mom was always in the room next to the stairs.

The floors were squeaky in the old Victorian House. Rose, already training for her important job, she quickly learned where the squeaky boards were- avoiding them each night. Every night for 4 months, Rose snuck down stairs. After many successful adventures down to the basement, one night, while Rose was sneaking down, she heard her mom talking on the phone. She sounded worried and scared. "When do I we need to come down?...How long do we get to say good-bye? Yes… Yes… Okay, I will. 9:30 in the morning? Okay, I'll be there. Thank you so much for telling me. I wish I was able to come down tonight… If I was, I'd be there now. Thank you again…Okay…Good night." Mrs. Dellums hung up the phone. 

Not focusing on her mission, Rose stepped on a floor board. The board she stepped was one of the loudest in the house. If it wasn't for that, Mrs. Dellums wouldn't have heard over the sniffling. She quickly got up and came into the hallway to see Rose half-way between the bottom of the stairs and the basement door. "What do you think you are doing? You know you aren't supposed to be up." Mrs. Dellums asked, forgetting her depression and seizing a new emotion: anger. Rose looked at her mom. She saw the fear in her eyes, the pain and the agony.

"I…I was thirsty. I just came down to get a drink. I didn't mean to bother you." She said, looking straight into her mom's eyes. Mrs. Dellums, not saying a word, just looked at her daughter. Rose continued.

"I…I heard you talking on the phone. I heard your voice. The way you sounded. The fear. And I got distracted, and I stepped on the wrong board. I'm sorry mom, I really am." Rose's mom softened. She put her hand on Rose's back and led her into the room next to the stairs. "That reminds me. I have to talk to you for a minute." Rose turned around and walked past the stairs and turned left into the room next to the stairs, where her mother was talking on the phone. Rose sat down on the chair closest the stairs and faced her mother.

"Honey, that phone call brought some very bad news. Your father…he uh, didn't leave work the way he always does-in his car. But, he left by ambulance. The doctors said he had a heart attack and went into a mild coma after he arrived at the hospital." Rose's mom said slowly. Rose looked shocked.

"Is daddy gonna be alright? Is he gonna come home now?"

Mrs. Dellums looked at the floor, then at her daughter. "Honey…'' A tear strolled down her cheek. "Honey, uhh… Daddy isn't going to be coming home... He's in a permanent coma and they can't bring him out of it."

Rose's face went blank. A tear fell off her cheek, then another one, then two more. "What? Why? Why can't daddy come back?" Mrs. Dellums stood up to comfort her scared daughter. But Rose ran. She bolted out of the room. She finally pulled the quadratic front flip she had been learning but had never done, at the bottom of the stairs. THUD. Rose landed at the top of the stairs and ran to her bedroom.

Mrs. Dellums heard the thud and worried Rose had hurt herself, but when she looked up the stairs she saw nothing…

Ever since that day, Rose remembered what getting distracted brought: fear, pain, loss, and horror. Since that terrible night, Rose never got distracted from her duties ever again. When Rose heard her mom talking that night, she was scared something bad happened. She got distracted from the curiosity that over took her, and there for stepping on the floor board. After the floor board, came her mom bearing terrible, tragic news. Since that day, Rose became even more fearless. On the job, Rose had great hatred for whomever she may be fighting at that time, no matter who it may be; not wanting to get hurt the way she did.

"_BEAUTIFUL. She didn't even see me. Fooled her, didn't I?_" Rose thought as she got to the top of the stairs. Rose had once again sneaked past her mom.

Rose walked into her bedroom and put her jacket on. "Why does mom insist on keeping the house s-s-so c-c-cold?" Rose asked herself as she shuddered into her jacket. She sat down on her bed and pulled out a box from underneath her bed. Rose unfolded the closing flaps of the box and pulled out an item in bubble-wrap. "Master Ling gave this to me last week. It's funny that I never had time until now to open it. When he gave it to me, Ashley was in the hospital." Rose said to herself. Re-thinking the past week brought Rose back into the future, somehow. The item felt small but heavy for its size. It also felt sturdy, but fragile. Rose wondered what it was. She pulled back the bubble-wrap to reveal a small, black, metal square with buttons on it. Rose pressed the button on the side. Nothing. Rose slid the switch up, and then pressed the first button. The screen lit up to show menu. The menu showed different options: call, receive, missed, and view. Rose decided to try them all. She selected 'Call' with the arrow keys and pressed another button. The device's screen blinked rapidly and then showed her an image. The image started to move and on the screen, Master Ling appeared. Rose looked confused.

"It is about time for you to have opened this, Young Rose." Master Ling said.

"Why didn't you expect me to open it earlier?" Rose asked.

"Because, I knew you would not open it until now. So, I set my device out so when you called, I would know." Master Ling replied. Rose said nothing in return. "I will tell you about your gift. You may call me anytime, as you just did. When I call you, the device will beep three times, then twice rapidly-press 'Receive' to answer. If you do not answer, you can check 'Missed' to see who called. For right now, only I can call you. And you can only call me. Continuing on, 'View' is for a special purpose. Do you remember your newest enemy?" Rose nodded. "Very well. You can watch your enemy using this device. A time will come when you will feel the urge to use this ability- feel free to do so. As you get more in-tune with the device, I will show you more. But for now this is all you must know, and all you need to know." Master Ling finished.

Rose looked blank. "Thank you, Master. I must warn you that My mother caught me getting home late. I told her that I was tied up- nothing more."

"Very good. It is crucial to keep your identity a secret. No one must know except for our kind. Ahh, it is getting late. Be sure to get a good night's sleep, Young Rose." Master Ling replied. Rose nodded a bow to her Master, and pressed the same button she used to call Master Ling. Next, she pressed the On button and waited for the screen to go blank, then slid the switch down. She put the 'Phideo" on her desk and crawled into her bed.

--------As always. REVIEW!!! (pulls gun off of reader's head), Please?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rose woke up with a fever and a bad cough. '_I'm guessing no school._' Rose thought as she tip-toed into her mom's bedroom. Mrs. Dellums's head rose off of her pillow as Rose snuck closer.

" Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, instinctively feeling Rose's forehead. Rose shook her head. "Okay. You're not going to school today. Get on back to bed and I'll go get you something to help you get better." Rose turned without saying a word, and trailed back to her own bedroom. Rose 'stumbled' back beneath her still warm covers and waited for her mom to come. '_PERFECT. I'm going to miss Mr.Ross's clas, nows he really _IS _going to kill me. If I don't go today, he'll give me detention for 5 years!_' Mrs. Dellums came into Rose's room with a tray full of vitamins, medicines, and jars of which Rose didn't know the name of the contents.

"Okay, I got Advil, cough syrup, Aloe Vera, mint cream, hot tea, cold lemonade, an ice pack, a hot compress, two glasses of water-room temperature, a box of tissues, two foaming bathtub balls, three humidifiers, and five blankets. Do you think that will be enough? I can go back and get more…" Mrs. Dellums said in a fury. Rose just looked wide-eyed at her mother and was so confused that she forgot to blink.

"Wwhoah…Take it easy mom. I'll be fine. I'll maybe take some hot tea, Advil, and a piece of toast." Rose said, slowly so that her mom might calm down enough to be normal. Mrs. Dellums smiled and turned around, holding up an index finger to signal she'll be back. '_Wow. I knew she could talk, but not THAT fast._' Rose tought….

Later in the afternoon, around 3:45, Rose decided to call her Matster. She pulled the device off of her desk and quickly slipped back into bed before her mom noticed. She gently poked at the buttons and in an instant, Master Ling appeared on the screen.

"Ahh, Young Rose. I see you are not feeling well today?" Master Ling asked.

"No, I am not Master. I just called to see if anyone needed "my help"." Rose replied. Master Ling's eyes glistened.

"As a matter of fact, we could use your help. But, I heard your mother was holding refuge against your will."

Rose rolled her eyes and replied in an annoyed tone: " You could say that." Master Ling chuckled.

"If you look on the ledge of your bedroom window, you will see a vile. Place something-like a nail clipping, or a piece of your hair- in the vile. A hologram will appear, and you will be able to sneak out." Rose gave an evil smile and looked out her widow….

'_Oh no…That can't be happening._' Rose thought as she watched the Pigeon land right on the glass vile. Rose launched out of her bed and landed next to the window. '_OHhh. I got up to fast._' Rose thought as she held her head and walked toward the window. She watched the Pigeon turn around 180 degrees and take off with a kick. '_There it goes. My last chance of freedom. Destroyed by some stupid Pigeon. I've always hated those things._' Rose thought as she watched the small, glass vile tumble down…down, down to the empty street below. Rose put her hand on the widow sill and thumped her head on her hand. She banged it again, then one more time. She slowly looked up after resting her head, and got out her Phideo. "Master, the vile has been destroyed. By a Pigeon." Rose spoke, in her Fighting Tone. Master Ling bowed his head in a moment of silence.

"I am sorry to hear that. Looks like you will be staying in after all." Rose didn't respond, but nodded her head and turned off her Phideo. After a moment of silence, Rose looked up suddenly; hastily turned her head toward a wooden sculpture and swung at it with her most powerful punch. The sculpture shattered into pieces….

'_What am I going to do now?_' Rose thought.

--------As always. **REVIEW!!!** (pulls gun off of reader's head), **Please?**

(Sorry it's so short)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Rose was feeling well enough to go to school. "You're sure you're feeling well enough to go?" Mrs. Dellums asked for the tenth time. Rose laid her head on the kitchen table, where she was supposed to be eating. She hadn't quite gotten all of her appetite back yet. "Yes mom, I'm fine. Now please, stop asking." Rose replied, still with her head on the table. Mrs. Dellums didn't respond, but merely handed her daughter the brown bag that held her lunch. Rose took it and got off her chair and put on her back pack. "Okay…thank you. I've gotta go. Love you, bye." She said as she walked to the door.

"Bye, sweetie, I love you! Have a GREAT day!" Mrs. Dellums finished just as Rose closed the door. '_She makes it sound like school's a GOOD thing._' Rose thought to herself. On her way to school, she stopped by Master Ling's store. As she poked her head through the door, she called out. "Anything I need to know? I'm off to school!" Master Ling peered from behind the curtain, the one hiding their secret from the rest of the world, "No, not now. Go now, Young Rose." Rose simply bowed her head and walked on to school….

Later that afternoon, Rose bumped into Ashley-again. "Oh! I'm sorry. We're always bumping into each other." Ashley said. Rose smiled brightly.

"I guess that's what friends do best! Funnily enough, we almost never see each other. Yet, we're best friends."

"Yeah, but when we were little, we had a lif I mean, we had a less busy life." Ashley replied. Yeah…I know what you mean," Ashley nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Rose saw Ashley do this, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey, what happened to your neck?" Ashley blushed, hoping Rose didn't think it was what it appeared to be.

"It's not what you think. Not that. Not that at all. I just….hit myself."

Rose's eyebrows flew up "With what, a red hot coal? It looks like someone threw one at you."

--------As always. **REVIEW!!!** (pulls gun off of reader's head), **Please?**

(Sorry it's so short)


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, no. You know how clumsy I can be. I fell, that's all." Ashley replied, turning so Rose couldn't see the mark on her neck….

A couple weeks went by without anything going on. No 'Secret Outings' for Rose, and no big events happening. Though, she had kept replaying the scene with Ashley and the mark on her neck. One particular night, Rose had went to bed with hardly eating anything- she had just been sick again. In the middle of the night, she started to have a dream:

_Rose was in the air plane, heading towards Seattle, Washington. She got out once the plane landed. All of a sudden, she walked around a corner, and she was in the same fenced in area where she first met the Canadian Dragon. A clatter caught Rose's attention. "A little loud for a thief. Am I wrong?" Rose shouted, toward the sound. The figure seemed to look up from what it was doing and stare wickedly at Rose. A dark shadow was covering up the figure's identity, so Rose had no idea what it was looking for. She merely stood in the same spot, waiting for an attack. But, just the exact opposite happened. The figure slowly stood up, and took a step forward, still completely covered by the dark and mysterious shadow. The figure took another step closer. Rose continued to stand, challenging the figure. Finally, now within feet of the light, the figure took one last step toward Rose. Rose, shocked, neither moved nor spoke. She simply stared Ashley in the eye._

Rose awoke suddenly. Sweating slightly and still shaking from shock, she got out of bed and called Master Ling. He appeared on the screen, lighting up Rose's bed room.

"The time has come, Young Rose?" He questioned. Rose nodded a reply, and Master Ling spoke. "Press the 'View' button and say your Observer's name. Wait until the sun is shining before calling. Speak clearly, or else it may never work." With that, Master Ling disappeared and the screen went blank. Rose turned her Phideo off and put it away. Only 5 hours until daybreak….

At the very ray of Sunlight, Rose leapt up and grabbed her Phideo. She punched the 'View' button on the menu screen and spoke loud and clear: "Ashley Browning." The screen blinked and suddenly appeared with a video (with sound, of course) of Ashley in her room. Rose watched with intent as Ashley went through the routine: Brush hair, get dressed (Rose skipped that part), brush teeth, put make-up on, and go down stairs. Rose watched until noon, when her mom called her down for lunch. Rose turned the device off and went down stairs…On the table was a PB&J sandwich, with a glass of milk and animal crackers. Rose thumped down on her chair, and bit into her sandwich. '_Almost forgot!_' Rose thought. She picked up an animal cracker and slid it across the crust of her PB&J, with a thick wad of peanut butter, the animal cracker splashed into the milk.

"I'm surprised you haven't out grown that already. Or gotten tired of it." Mrs. Dellums said, standing behind Rose, in the doorway. Rose turned around and the sound of her mom, and grinned.

"Maybe I haven't grown any!" Rose said. She picked up the soggy animal cracker and poked it into her mouth. Mrs. Dellums rolled her eyes. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Rose, watching as she ate.

"How long have you been doing that? I remember at about 5 you started." Rose's mom asked. Rose shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know. I just eat it." She said, mouth sticky and full with peanut butter…

'_Good, it wasn't 20 minutes I was gone. She couldn't have gone anywhere and come back by that time._' Rose thought as she watched the Phideo's screen appear an image of Ashley, sitting on the couch in her living room, none other than reading. For an hour she watched, and then another hour and a half went by. "Err. Does she EVER do anything on the weekends?" Rose said, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She didn't bother watching, because she could hear if anything happened. Just then, a beeping sound went off and a noise was made, and Rose turned quickly and her eyes flew to the screen. She was Ashley walking up the stairs, and going into her room. She closed the door behind her and pressed a button on her watch. A voice was heard, and Ashley responded back. "I'm there. I'll head off right now." Ashley turned around, so Rose could only see her back and she started to say something, but the Phideo's power went out before Rose could hear what she said. "NO! No, no, no, no. NO! Why does this always happen to me? Why can't it happen to someone else? Why!" Rose shouted, pounding her fist on the bed.

"Honey, is everything all right?" Mrs. Dellums called. Rose looked up from the blank screened Phideo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you!" Rose called back.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure. I'm going to get back to what I was doing." Rose's mom called back. Rose laid her head on the mattress of her bed, with the Phideo in one hand, and the other in a fist; she fell asleep…..

--------As always. **REVIEW!!!** (pulls gun off of reader's head), **Please?**

(Sorry it's so short)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Sunday, Rose went over to Master Ling's store for early morning training. When she walked through the door, she saw Master Ling over by the Fish, sprinkling flakes into each tank.

"I didn't know you could be passionate, Master." Rose said in her "Fighting Voice". Master Ling stopped in mid-sprinkle and turned around, the flakes still in his hand.

"Ahh, and I did not know you could be distracted." Master Ling simply replied. Rose's eye brows shot up. _Clang!_ "Huh?" Rose whipped around just in time to see a large, Red blast coming straight at her. She jumped up and did a triple spin tuck and landed behind it. She twisted her Ring and a full body suit took the place of her clothes. She instantly reached into her belt and pulled out her Blasting Staff and pointed it at the Red Ball. Aim…fire! The Green blast engulfed the Red one and there was a small explosion in the store. "Excellent work, Young One. Come, it is time for your next exercise." Master Ling said, and with that, he started toward the closed curtain—the one holding in their Dark Secret.

Rose followed Master Ling into the room behind the curtain. She watched him pull out a book and open it on the tall table they stood at only weeks ago. "Master, do you not think it's odd that the Canadian Dragon hasn't been stirring up trouble the past few weeks?"

"Not in the least. The time will come; for all things, good- and bad." Master Ling replied. He turned the pages of the book until he found a page showing a ninja doing some strange practice course. "This," Master Ling said "is your next lesson. Choose carefully, there are several dead ends." He finished and placed his two thumbs and index fingers in the shape of a box in front of him. He pulled his hands apart diagonally and a "hole" appeared in the middle of the room. "This is your time."

Rose nodded and with anger written on her face, she jumped in…

She tumbled toward the ground, and with excellent skill, managed to still land on her feet. The 'Portal' as everyone called it, was dark and a little humid. Rose looked around, surveying the surroundings and looking out for attackers. Where she was, it was a little like a Volcano river: a river of Lava, steep rocky edges, and nothing else. There were, now that Rose took a better look, a few poles hanging from various locations and some ropes, and ladder-like edges of cliffs. '_I'm guessing I have to make it through here in once piece._' Rose thought to herself. '_I better get started._' Rose leapt down off a short cliff and looked to her right, she saw a large gap between the river, and an even lager one surrounding all other directions. '_Here goes nothing!_' Rose cart-wheeled to the ledge, hand-springed off the ledge, and triple tumbled past the other side- and then landed back on her feet. She went the whole way through the course like this, tumbling, jumping, climbing, and leaping her way through. Finally, she reached the end. The portal opened, and she jumped for the last time into the real world…

--------As always. **REVIEW!!!** (pulls gun off of reader's head), **Please?**

(Sorry it's so short)


	8. Chapter 8

The portal closed behind Rose just as her feet came through. Master Ling was at the table reading the book he opened earlier. "9 minutes and 33 seconds. Not bad, but you could do better." He said, holding his gaze on the book.

"I apologize Master, I've had a lot on my mind." Rose said, her voice a little softer than before she left. Master Ling looked up, staring right into Rose's eyes- and not moving them an inch.

"Personal relationships mustn't distract you." Was all he said. Rose turned and looked down at the floor. '_If only I knew what the problem was._' She thought…

Later that night, Rose was awoken by a beeping noise. '_Why now? I'm trying to sleep!_' Rose thought as she became more aware of her surroundings. She slowly got out of bed and stumbled toward her desk. The Phideo was picked up and turned on. The face of Master Ling appeared. "What is it now?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes.

"That ruins your vision." Master Ling pointed out. Rose dropped her hand.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Not to worry. I will give you something to get your mind off of it: The famous Blew Gem is here. In New York City. At Mason's Museum."

Rose immediately switched to "War-Mode". "I'm on my way."…

Rose opened a metal tin on her desk and pulled out the ring she wore when she first met the Canadian Dragon. "It's go time…" Rose said to herself as she slid the ring on her finger and twisted it. Her Ninja Suit appeared, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her polka-dotted slippers were covered by flexible-yet very sturdy- combat shoes. She was ready…

As Rose entered the museum, she looked around. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Only about ten thousand useless things. But she saw only one thing worth taking. The Blew Gem. '_The only bad thing about this, is that Master Ling never told me what this thing does._' Rose thought to herself, as she ran toward the prized artifact. She grabbed the gem and held it out. Out of her belt, she took a small rectangular device. Rose pressed a button on the device and a small ray shot out. The gem shrank down about five sizes. And Rose slipped the device and the gem into separate compartments in her belt. Rose turned around and started running toward the exit. About half-way there, a shadow engulfed Rose. She stopped.

'_Great._' Rose looked up. The Canadian Dragon.

"Hey, long time no see." The dragon said.

"A little late there, Dragon!" Rose called back. She pulled out her Firing Staff and activated it. She was about to fire, when the dragon turned a certain way so the moonlight hit the side of her neck. Rose momentarily paused and stared at the huge burn on the side of the dragon's neck…

--------As always. **REVIEW!!!** (pulls gun off of reader's head), **Please?**

(Sorry it's so short)


	9. Chapter 9

Rose snapped back to reality. She re-aimed her firing staff at the dragon. The trigger was pulled and a green flame roared out of the staff's opening. '_Perfect._' Rose thought. Just then, the dragon looped-the looped and the flame when flying past her. "Ha! Beat that! Woo hoo, woo hoo! Oh yyeah!" The dragon called, her fists going in clockwise motion right above her waist. Rose, watching the pathetic victory dance, decided to give the Dragon a bit of steam. She started to sprint forward, and when she reached the wall, she leapt onto it and pushed off with her feet. Doing a Back Wall Tuck, she grabbed onto the first beam she could and swung onto it. Landing on the top of the beam, she jumped up and grabbed the next one, and swung on. Rose, reaching the very top, wasted no time in flipping to the next beams in order to reach the center beam.

"Act your age, not your wing span!" Rose called. The Dragon stopped dancing (to Rose's relief), and looked up.

"Honey, have you ever tried speed flying," The Dragon asked; all of a sudden, Rose didn't see her enemy. "Oh, that's right, you're NOT A DRAGON!" Rose whipped around to see the Dragon staring her right in the eye, opening its mouth- but no words coming out. Rose's instincts took over. She high jumped back wards, looking up, she saw a big flame take the place of where she was standing. Rose landed in a crouch on the ground. She glared at the Dragon now looking down at her with the most hateful stare Rose had ever seen.

"And glad of it!" Was all Rose called, and with that, she ran to the museum's entrance. But when she got there, she turned to say "Maybe next time, dragon!", and ran home…

Rose delivered the gem to Master Ling the next day. She asked what it was for, but Master Ling gave no answer. He only took the stone and nodded toward the door. Hesitantly, Rose left. She walked to the library, thinking she might be able to find it online. _No matches found. Make sure you spelled the words correctly, or, try a different search. _Rose left the library and headed home. Rose's mom had a meeting to go to for her job, Advertisement and Marketing, so Rose knew she'd be in the house alone. '_Maybe a store has an old book on stuff like that._' Rose thought. She got the phone book out and looked for book stores. She found one, and walked to it…

As she walked into the dusty, run-down store, she saw a man behind the check out counter. "Cana help you, Missy?" the man said. Rose stepped forward.

"You might. I'm looking for a book on ancient or magical items. Got anything like that?" Rose replied. The man looked around, and looked at Rose:

"If I do, it'd be back there.", the man nodded toward a room that had a bamboo curtain with a red dragon printed on it. Rose smiled and headed to the back of the store. She paused before she went through the bamboo. '_Why do all rooms containing magical stuff have curtains in their door ways?_' Rose thought, and walked through. She spent two hours looking through the 20 X 20 room. Finding nothing but: _Ancient Myths, Ancient Cities, Mythological Creatures, How to Appear Magical In Front of Your Friends, _and _Magic 101_. It appeared to Rose that the store titled '_Everything Magic: A to Z_' had, in fact, not had everything "A to Z"…

The next day, Rose had an encounter with the Canadian Dragon once again. This time, it was over a Troll that was containing Top-Secret-Information on a location that Master Ling wanted to get to. Rose wasn't about to let some pesky Dragon keep her from getting it…

The Dragon appeared just before Rose grabbed the Troll. "Yo! Ninja Girl, why you always gotta ruin my plans for the weekend. I mean, com'on it's a Friday!" After yesterday's fiasco, Rose was in no mood to be messed with. Give her an inch, she'd take a foot. But when it came to Dragons, she took a mile. She spun around to face the Dragon.

"Not today, Dragon. I'm going to get this Troll and"

"My name _is _Chuck!" the Troll yelled from inside the cage Rose put him into; or rather he fell into. Rose took out her staff and fired it right next to the Troll, scaring the daylight out of him.

"Now, for you!" Rose shouted. She leapt at the Dragon, and tackled her. Both Dragon and ninja fell to the ground bending and pulling and hitting each other. Finally, after the two could pass for a Dirt Cup, the got up and started it all over again. Rose went to punch the Dragon, but the Dragon's tail was a little faster. Rose's wrist was grabbed and pulled on. Her glove slipped off and fell to the ground.

"Your arm." The Dragon said. Rose held it up.

"Like it?It's the mark of the Huntsclan and it destines Me to slay dragons."…

--------As always. **REVIEW!!!** (pulls gun off of reader's head), **Please?**


End file.
